The present invention utilizes different arrangements of wooden pegs on each of which are disposed predetermined indicia, such as, numbers, illustrations, or colors to show, for example, the year, month, day, and/or week, similar to a conventional calendar in order to effect the "universal cubic calendar" of the present invention.
There, of course, exists some prior designs of calendars on which the year, month, day, or week, are depicted on carved wood pieces having small apertures to hang each of the numbers to which that year, month, or day belongs. However, the present invention not only shows the year, month, and/or day, but also, can be utilized as a "perpetual calendar" (e.g. one in which any month, day, or year can be depicted).
The present invention is a type of decorative calendar, but may be convertible to what is hereinafter referred to as a "perpetual cubic calendar". Also, the present invention can function as an illustration combination, numerical arrangement, or a puzzle game for children's educational purpose. Rectangular pieces or pegs of wood, can be utilized and the size thereof depends upon the size of numbers, year, month, or day to be shown. To increase useable space, the pegs may be either cubic or cylindrical in shape, one side of which depicts numbers while the other side depicts specific colors or illustrations.